


Arms

by EcritsDeFootball



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Atlético Madrid, Champions League 17/18, Champions league 18/19, Europa League 17/18, M/M, Real Madrid CF, Sagan tosu, Spain National Team, i suck at tagging stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-12 18:28:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20568893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EcritsDeFootball/pseuds/EcritsDeFootball
Summary: What’s meant to be will always return. No matter how long it takes.





	1. I believe (that it's easier for you to let me go)

**Author's Note:**

> This work became a bit longer than I intended it to be, that’s why I split it up in chapters. 
> 
>   
Title of this work, and all it’s chapters, is from the song ‘arms’ by Christina Perri.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Look at me, Sergio. I’m nothing here in Europe. I’m the striker that barely scores. I was a sub most of this season for Atletico. I don’t play for the national team anymore. And you, god, Serg. You have everything. You play for Real, you play for the national team.. you’re captain of both teams! One of the greatest defenders to ever exist. Even at your age, you play top level football. The world still has big plans for you, but for me? Not anymore. I could start over in Japan.”

_ **April 2018** _

When Sergio woke up in the middle of the night, his hand roamed over all over the bed, not being able to find Fernando’s body next to him. He let out a groan and decided to look for his boyfriend.

It was pretty easy to find Fernando, Sergio knew him well enough after spending so many years together. Not to mention, it’s been the fourth night he woke up without Nando next to him. As usual, he found Fernando exactly where he thought he’d find him. Fernando had the habit of watching the cars pass by the streets of Madrid, from the balcony attached to their bedroom, whenever he was not able to sleep.

Sergio quietly walked over to Nando, wrapping his arms around Fernando’s waist, and leaving soft kisses on the back of Fernando’s neck. "Did I wake you?,” Fernando whispered, and Sergio nodded his head. “Just can’t sleep without you." Fernando let out a sigh, silence falling between the two of them again. “What’s going on, mi amor?,” Sergio asked him, wrapping his arms tighter around Nando. “Not tonight, SeSe.” He replied, placing his hands on Sergio’s wrists, “let’s go back to bed.”

Sergio hated it. Hated the fact that after all these years, Fernando rarely opened up to him. Still, he followed the man he loved back inside, crawling back under the blankets. It remained silent for a while, and Fernando was pretty sure Sergio was asleep. His chest was slowly falling and rising with every breath Sergio took, and Fernando couldn’t help himself when he traced the features of Sergio’s defined face. “I’m leaving after this season ends Serg,” he whispered, rolling over to his own side of the bed again. “Please don’t leave me.” Fernando heard, before he closed his eyes and let some tears flow from his eyes.

_ ** May 2018 ** _

Fernando won the Europa League with his Atlético Madrid. During the celebrations in town, he both felt delighted and sad at the same time. They won. They won the final. But he’d leave. He knew he already accepted to offer of another club, but no one else knew. They only knew he was leaving.

Sergio won the Champions League with his Real Madrid. Again. The happiness he felt the couple of days after, was slowly fading when he’d realised Fernando would soon be gone too.

He knew he had to have this talk with Fernando soon, about their future together. But his heart ached at the idea of being without Nando. He needs Fernando, more than he’d ever admit, he needed him right now, to remind him that he’s still here for the moment.

Opening the bathroom door, Sergio heard the shower still running, and the outline of Fernando’s body could be seen through the glass door. He got rid of his clothes in record time, joining Nando under the too-hot-for-Sergio’s-liking water. Fernando turned around, bloodshot eyes staring right at Sergio.

Shaking his head, he mumbled a “I got you, Fer”, before quickly washing the both of them, well, as quickly as he could because Fernando didn’t let go of him. Sergio stepped out of the shower, while he ordered Fernando to stay in it, so he wouldn’t get cold while Sergio would grab some comfy clothes.

After drying off Fernando and getting him dressed, Sergio sat him down on their bed, running his hand through Nando’s short hair. “We need to talk, Fer.” “I know.”

Sergio waited for Fernando explain. Always waited, never forced Fernando into anything, because he knew sooner or later Fernando would start ranting anyway. “I accepted an offer, SeSe.” Sergio’s heart sank a little further, never really understanding why Fernando would want to leave him, or Madrid, or even Atlético (this coming from a Real Madrid star).

“Which club, mi amor?” Sergio asked, but not really wanting to know the answer. Sure, most people who planned to retire soon would go to Turkey, or China, or even the United States. But Fernando never told him he wanted to retire, so he still had hopes he’d go to another club in Spain, or even Italy, England, or any other league in Europe. “Japan.”

"Japan? Fer..” before he had the chance of finishing his sentence, Fernando interrupted him. “I will announce it on social media soon. And there’s something else I want.. no, that I need to tell you.”

Sergio tried to speak, but his voice gave up on him. “It’s the best if we break up Sergio. I’ve been thinking about it for a while.” “No.” Was all Sergio could say. “Sergio, it’ll be impossible with the timezone and your schedule with Real and the National team..”

“Fernando, do you realise how stupid this sounds? We always made it work. We can still make it, this, us, work.” Sergio spoke, his sadness slowly turning into anger. “This is not a decision you get to make on your own, Fer!”

“Sergio, please. Please.. understand.” Fernando begged him. “I do. You’re going to play for a club in Japan, I’m staying here in Madrid. You want to break up -“

“I don’t want to break up.” Fernando defended himself, “Look at me, Sergio. I’m nothing here in Europe. I’m the striker that barely scores. I was a sub most of this season for Atletico. I don’t play for the national team anymore. And you, god, Serg. You have everything. You play for Real, you play for the national team.. you’re captain of both teams! One of the greatest defenders to ever exist. Even at your age, you play top level football. The world still has big plans for you, but for me? Not anymore. I could start over in Japan.”

Somewhere along Fernando’s speech, Sergio started crying. The tears didn’t have a chance to roll down his cheeks, cause he was wiping them away as soon as he felt them leaving his eyes. “I don’t want you to go, Fer..” he sighed, staring at his hands. “I don’t want to leave you either, Sergio Ramos, but I can’t make you bleed if I’m alone.” 

Neither of them knew what to do next, until Fernando crawled on top of Sergio’s lap. Sergio didn’t look at him, yet his arms found their way around Fernando’s waist. “Look at me, SeSe,” He whispered as his own arms wrapped themself around Sergio’s neck.

He took his time the moment Sergio’s eyes caught his, staring into the dark brown eyes, filled with sadness, because of him. Because Fernando breaks everything he ever touched, but he never intended on hurting Sergio.

“Kiss me, Torres,” Sergio broke the silence, his eyelids now closed. Fernando did as what was told. His hands going from Sergio’s neck, to his cheeks, running his thumbs over his cheekbones, before closing his own eyes, and bringing his lips closer to Sergio’s.

At first, it was a slow kiss. Just feeling eachothers lips moving together, all the love they felt for eachother could be felt without any words being said. Later on, it turned into more. Tongues fighting for dominance, as usual, Sergio always won. 

They broke apart, minutes later, gasping for much needed air. Foreheads still resting against the other. Sergio moved his lips to Fernando’s neck, biting and sucking, surely leaving marks on the skin. “Serg, we can’t..” Fernando tried to speak, but instead a moan slipped out.

“If you’re going to leave me, might aswell give you a reminder of the person who always loved you.” Satisfied by the marks on Fernando’s neck, he moved to the collar bones. “The lads will think I’ve had someone over the minute I step into the dressingroom..” Sergio let out a chuckle, “it’s not like you’re going to see them after this season ends, so what does it matter?"

** _ July 2018 _ **

As Fernando woke up, he could feel Sergio staring at him. The sun was shining into their room, falling onto Sergio’s body, making him look like the most perfect angel Fernando had ever seen.

“Mi amor, stay for a few more minutes..” he whispered, hoping Fernando would agree. And thankfully he did, wrapping himself around Sergio, for the last time. Their lips found their way to the other pair, like they always did. One of Sergio’s hands cupped Fernando’s face, the other holding him by the waist. ‘Home.’ Fernando’s brain screamed at him, and he tried to drown his own thoughts out.

Madrid was never his home, Sergio was home. The heartbeat Fernando needed to feel home, wherever. As long as Sergio was there, it was home. 

Sergio pulled back, sighing. Fernando moved so he could rest his head on Sergio’s chest, as Sergio rested his head on top of Fer’s. Arms wrapping tighter around eachother for a moment. “I have a plane to catch soon, Serg.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first piece I’ve written and actually posted in the football universe. I hope you guys liked it :) x
> 
> Reminder: I write fiction about real people.


	2. I've never truly loved (till you put your arms around me)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fernando realised it was useless to start a fight with Sergio, so he just stayed silent. He was staring at Sergio, and time truly looked good on him.
> 
> Sergio watched Fernando too. He had gotten a few more lines by his eyes, but mostly, a couple more freckles that Sergio loved so much.
> 
> -
> 
> “Come home, mi amor” Sergio started, “I miss you. And I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven’t beta’d this chapter yet, so sorry for any mistakes! I’ll try to beta this asap

_ ** June 2019 ** _

Sergio turned and tossed around in bed, feeling like this would be another night where he’d just wish for Fernando to comfort him. But Fernando wasn’t here, in fact, Sergio hasn’t spoken to Fernando since he left Madrid. Fernando never answered his calls, or even bothered to reply to his texts. 

Sergio heard the ping of his phone, wondering which idiot texted him in the middle off the night. 

**Nando**: I’m quitting football. I’ll soon post this on social media, but I figured you had the right to know it, before reading in an online article. 

Sergio blinked a couple off times, and then another 3 dots appeared on his screen.

**Nando**: I know you’re awake. Can we facetime?

Sergio sighed, running his hand through his hair, before deciding that maybe seeing Fernando’s face would make him sleep better later on.

“Mi amor.." Fernando whispered, before Sergio nodded his head. “You lost the right to call me that ever you pretended I didn’t exist for over a year.”

Sergio looked tired. So did Fernando. But it still looked good on Fernando. He still looked like that young man he was when he and Sergio first met.

"I never stopped loving you Sergio.. We broke up and I thought you’d be better off without me texting you.”

“Breaking up was your decision, and your decision alone Fer. Better off without you? I texted and called you. A lot, if you didn’t notice. And not once you replied. And now you text me “I’m quitting football” as if I’m just supposed to swallow that pill?”

Fernando rubbed his hands over his face, a bit speechless. “Sergio. I’m on the other side of the world! You deserved someone who would be there for you whenever you wanted.”

"It’s not about what I deserve. It’s about what I want, and what I wanted is for you to just let me know how you were doing."

Fernando realised it was useless to start a fight with Sergio, so he just stayed silent. He was staring at Sergio, and time truly looked good on him.

Sergio watched Fernando too. He had gotten a few more lines by his eyes, but mostly, a couple more freckles that Sergio loved so much.

Fernando hated them, hated how they covered most of his body, and Sergio always reminded him hoe beautiful they were. Taking his time to kiss every single freckle on Nando’s body.

“Come home, mi amor” Sergio started, “I miss you. And I love you.”

Slowly, Fernando’s lips turned into a small smile. “I will come home soon, SeSe. I promise. I love you so much, and you have no idea how badly it hurts to be away from you.”

"What’s.. what’s soon?”

“I will announce my retirement today. I will do a press conference on Sunday.. and my last game will be on August 23. Against Vissel Kobe.”

“Against Iniesta and Villa?”

“Nothing beats ending my career against the team two of my friends play at.” “Kick their ass Nando. And after that, come home. To me?”

"Always SeSe. I’m sorry for everything. I’ll call you soon yeah? Please go sleep, you look tired and.. I just realised it’s still night in Madrid.”

_ ** August 2019 ** _

Fernando looked at the key in his hand. It was night time, and Sergio was probably fast asleep. Fernando thought about calling Saul or Koke, perhaps it would be better to stay with one of them for tonight, but if Sergio was asleep, so were his ex-teammates.

Just unlock the door, coward, Nando thought to himself. And after minutes of fighting the voices in his head, he entered the house he knew so well.  
Leaving his bag and suitcase in the hallway, he made his way upstairs to the master bedroom.

The light coming from the TV screen was faintly lighting up the hallway, and Fernando thanked God later on that he didn’t trip over any mess Sergio had made.

He walked inside of the bedroom, looking at Sergio, who was peacefully sleeping. Streched out on his stomach, his naked back on display as the covers lay low on his hips, his arm wrapped around the pillow, one of his legs sticking out from under the covers, and little snores leaving his mouth.

Fernando felt the butterflies in his stomach coming back to life. Yeah, he truly missed Sergio. He took off his shoes and clothes, using the flashlight of his phone to look for one of Sergio’s jerseys in the closet.

Despite hating Real Madrid with every fiber of his body, Fernando loved Real’s number 4. Once he found the new Real homejersey, with Sergio’s name printed on the back, he put it on.

Turning of his phone, he walked back to the bed where Sergio still lay. Fernando carefully crawled on top of Sergio. Warmth was radiating of his skin, warming Nando to the bone.

Fernando’s left arm was wrapped around Sergio’s waist, his head resting between his neck and shoulders, and his right hand joining Sergio’s under the pillow Sergio was sleeping on.

Fernando slipped his fingers in between Sergio’s larger ones, and he could swear he felt Sergio wrap his fingers around his own, even though he was still sleeping.

Fernando smiled to himself, and left soft kisses wherever his lips could reach. “Mi amor,” he whispered into Sergio’s ear, trying to wake his boyfriend up. Or ex-boyfriend. They hadn’t discussed this topic yet.

Sergio groaned, but not waking up. “My love,” Fernando spoke a little louder this time, earning another groan and an “am awake” from Sergio.

Sergio tried to move, before realising there was someone lying on top of him. Normally, he’d panic. Like every normal person would. But he knew this feeling, this body, well enough to know it was Nando.

Sergio turned his head a bit, so his face was no longer pressed entirely into the pillow, but only the left side of his face was. Fernando kissed the corner of his mouth, and the little bit of lips that wasn’t tucked into the pillow.

“Why are you laughing, Torres?“ Sergio mumbled, voice still raspy from sleep. “I’ve forgotten how it feels to kiss your hairy face” Fernando responded, before leaving more kisses all over Sergio’s face.

Sergio’s eyes remained closed, his face as beautiful as ever. Eventually Fernando rolled off Sergio, onto his own side of the bed. His attention going from Sergio to the TV that was currently showing an animal documentary.

“You just get home and you decide to watch.. an documentary about sloths?” Sergio asked after a couple of minutes, now lying on his back, staring at Fernando. Fernando just shrugged, and shut off the TV.

“Come here, mi amor,” Sergio whispered before pulling Nando closer to him, both lying on their sides now, facing each other. Sergio gently ran his fingers through Fernando’s short hair. He loved doing that when Nando still had long hair, and he still loves doing it even though Fernando cut off his hair a long time ago.

Eventually his hand travelled from Nando’s hair, to his cheek. Slowly running his thumb over Fernando’s skin. Fernando sighed in content, before Sergio leaned in and left a short kiss on Nando’s lips.

Sergio pulled back and rested his head on his pillow again, his hand still on Fernando’s cheek. “I can feel you staring,” He mumbled, before opening his eyes. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Fernando spoke, before kissing Sergio again, and Sergio happily responded to it. Fernando pulled away slowly, earning a whine from Sergio. 

Sergio shifted, his arms finding his way around Fernando’s waist, and pulling him almost on top of him again. “I love you,” Nando mumbled into Sergio’s skin, “so much SeSe.”

“Marry me." 

"Sergio -“

"Fernando José Torres Sanz. Please marry me.”

Sergio felt Fernando move in his arms, and seconds later he felt his lips on top of his own. Once again, their lips moved perfectly in sync. And Sergio was sure Fernando was the right one for him, the only one he wanted and needed.

“Sergio.." Fernando moaned, as Sergio tried to deepen the kiss. “SeSe, wait..”

Sergio pulled away, but their lips only seperated by a few centimeters. “Sergio Ramos García.” Fernando said, running his hand over Sergio’s neck and shoulders, “of course I’ll marry you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to tell me what you think about this story / chapter :)
> 
> Reminder: I write fiction about real people.


End file.
